


The Alpha King

by Whisperer2109



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha Prime Original Character, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Basically every Omega in this story, But they have Dicks too, Cervix Penetration, Come Inflation, Cuntboy Omegas but they still have dicks, Elves, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Heat Sex, Instant Impregnation, Knotting, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Characters - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex, Young men with Cunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperer2109/pseuds/Whisperer2109
Summary: Jasper is An Alpha prime who rules over his Kingdom with an Iron fist. He is seldom seen outside of his home, preferring to stay indoors unless the situation deems otherwise. His people have been urging him to find a suitable Omega to breed with, and Jasper's found a few, buying them as Virgins from Slave traders.





	1. Chapter 1

_**~3rd pov~** _

 

 

 

 

                   Jasper sighed as he stepped into his bedroom, laying eyes on the writhing Omega tied to the bed, a ball gag securely in his mouth. His pupils were blown wide with lust, a bright red blush spread across his face, drool leaking out of his mouth, his virgin cunt on full display. The Submissive male's of every race all had cunts, used for breeding. Stripping out of his clothing, Jasper's Cock was uncomfortably hard. Jasper was an intimidating man, standing at almost 7 feet tall, with huge muscles, Black hair that reached his shoulders, light tan skin, and bright red eyes. He was terrifying, and his cock was huge. Almost a foot long with a girth thicker than his wrist, his balls hanging heavily between his legs.

 

 

 

 

               Climbing into the bed, Jasper knelt between the Omegas legs and positioned the large head of his cock at the tiny males cunt. Slick practically poured out of the Omegas cunt and ass, making Jasper's cock twitch. The omega shrieks were muffled as Jasper began pushing his cock inside the tiny body slowly. Pain spread across the omegas face as Jasper's cock was pushed into his cunt, forcing it to spread wide around Jasper's thick girth. Tears spilled out of beautiful emerald green eyes as the omegas virginity was stolen from him by the intimidating man above him.

 

 

 

                   Something inside the little omega had Jasper stopping for just a moment before the Alpha forcefully pushed through the barrier. The omega struggled beneath him, back arching as his nerves lit up with agony. A bulge appeared on the omega's lower abdomen, indicating that Jasper had pushed into his womb. The Alpha Prime let out a satisfied sigh as he bottomed out inside his new mate. Pulling out, he thrust back into the body beneath him, slamming his hips against the tiny Omega's, his cock forcing the tiny cunt and womb open. The tiny omega sobbed, wriggling beneath his new dominant as much as he could.

 

 

 

                  Jasper felt his knot swelling, so he thrust one last time, pushing his knot into the Omega's cunt, earning a loud shriek. Jasper smirked down at the panicked face of his new omega. His knot was easily bigger than his fist and was no doubt stretching the omegas cunt well past its limits. Seeing the omega trying to say something, Jasper took the ball gag off. "Too much! Please, it hurts!" the omega begged, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

 

 

 

                        "Don't worry, you'll be used to it in no time. After all, I plan to fuck you regularly, during your pregnancy and after." Jasper cooed, running a soothing hand down the omegas side. His words just elicited a new round of sobbing. Jasper tensed before he felt himself cum, the omega shrieking as his womb began swelling with the sheer amount of cum being pumped into him. Leaning down, he sunk his teeth into the omega's neck, marking him as his own. They were locked together for hours before Jasper felt his knot go down. 

 

 

 

 

                     Pulling his cock from his Omega, Jasper untied the smaller male, scooped him up into his arms and walked to the ensuite bathroom. He ran a warm bath and sunk into the water, bringing his omega with him. Scrunching up his face in thought, he struggled to remember the Omega's name. Suddenly, it dawned on him. The omegas name was Seron! Shaking his head at himself and his short memory, Jasper grabbed a washcloth and some soap and began cleaning them both. Seron was limp against him, head lolled to the side as Jasper's hands roamed over his body, stopping when his large hands reached his cunt. 

 

 

 

 

              His cunt sore, red and gaping and his body weak, Seron could to nothing whimper as Jasper began fingering his cunt, large fingers rubbing his little clit, sending sparks and igniting Seron's nerve endings. Seron whimpered, wiggling in his Alpha's lap as his clit was relentlessly rubbed. "Alpha!" he squealed weakly, hands resting on his large, swollen belly. 


	2. Another Breeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper breeds another of the Omegas he bought.

_**~3rd pov~** _

 

 

 

 

                   Jasper stared at the Tiny omega bent over his desk. He was smaller than Seron, with golden hair, tan skin, and silver eyes. His name was Silfur, and he originated from Iceland. He came with a background, unlike most of the Omegas that Jasper bought. When he presented, his parents sold him to the Trade. And now, he was bent over Jasper's desk in his office, his virgin cunt waiting to be fucked, slick pouring from both holes. 

 

 

 

               Stroking his cock, He watched the omega for a few more minutes, watching him struggle and writhe. Standing from his chair, he positioned his cock at the tiny omegas cunt and thrust in, eliciting a scream from his new mate. Bottoming out in seconds, he gave Silfur no time to adjust before he began brutally fucking him. He was unwavering as he thrust, his hips slamming into Silfur's, the omegas cunt straining around Jasper's thick girth, the lips red and rapidly becoming sore. 

 

 

 

             Closing his eyes, he let out a relieved sigh as he listened to Silfur's cries. Thrusting harder, he pushed into Silfur's womb, making the tiny omega let out another screech. Feeling himself beginning to knot, he stopped thrusting, pushing his knot into his new mate. Silfur sobbed beneath him, the Alphas knot stretching him seemingly beyond his limits, his cunt in pain, his womb in pain. Leaning down, Jasper sunk his teeth into Silfur's neck, marking him. Silfur stiffened, tightening around Jasper's cock before falling limp.

 

 

 

 

               Untying Silfur from the desk, he sat back down in his chair, pulling Silfur with him. With the tiny omega in his lap, he begins comforting him, drying his tears and rubbing his rapidly swelling belly. "Alpha..." he whimpered shakily, turning beautiful silver eyes on his new dominant. Jasper smiled at this new change. Omegas were tricky like that. Once they got an alphas knot, and a mating mark on their necks, love was almost immediate with them.

 

 

 

 

                   It's why they're so sought after. Kissing the mark on his new mate's neck, he rubbed Silfur's clit, making the tiny being cry out, his body trembling as he came on Jasper's cock. "Soon you'll be carrying my baby..." Jasper cooed, stroking the distended belly. His words led to Silfur cumming again, turned on by the mere thought of pregnancy. Silfur had arrived exactly yesterday, but it had been seven months since he'd bought them all. Seron had arrived early, exactly 5 months ago. Silfur only having just now been delivered, had only just now been bred. 

 

 

 

 

                Picking Silfur up, his flaccid cock slipping out of the omegas cunt, he carried him to their bedroom, lying the exhausted omega next to Seron, who was already asleep. Smirking, Jasper reached out and stroked Seron's large belly, his pups kicking enthusiastically within the omega. The moment that Seron had gained even the slightest bump to his midsection, Jasper had whisked him away to the Doctor, who had announced that Seron was pregnant with four pups. Jasper had never been so excited. 

 

 

 

 

                From the looks of Silfur's belly, he was going to be carrying even more. Cock instantly hardening once more, he flipped Seron onto his back and spread his legs. Pushing into his pregnant mate, he bottomed out quickly. Seron awoke with a cry, eyes wide as his larger mate began fucking him. The breasts he'd developed to feed their pups bounced as Jasper fucked him. Leaning down, Jasper took one nipple into his mouth, drinking the delicious milk from his mate, his other hand squeezing Seron's other breast. Milk sprayed from Seron's nipple, the omega crying out as Jasper knotted inside him. 

 

 

 

 

                            Releasing inside his omega, he grinned around Seron's nipple. They'd be fucking well into the night.


	3. A Different Type of Breeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper breeds another omega differently than the rest.

_**~3rd pov~** _

 

 

 

 

                         Jasper Stared down at the tiny omega before him, Micah. The little omega was strapped tightly to a padded breeding bench, his ivory skin glistening with sweat, his Amethyst eyes wide with lust, his long white hair falling in his face. Drool slipped from his mouth as he struggled against the Restraints, not able to move an inch. While Jasper normally took his omegas cunt virginities first, this time he'd be taking Micah's anal virginity and then taking his cunt virginity sometime later in his pregnancy with the others watching.

 

 

 

 

                        Omegas were tricky things, able to conceive in by way of the cunt or anally. Positioning his cock at Micah's furled hole, he thrust in, making the small omega scream out in pain, despite the natural lubrication his body provided. Jasper bottomed out almost instantly, giving the sobbing omega barely any time to adjust before he began pistoning his hips. The Breeding bench was bolted to the floor, so Micah could do nothing but cry and beg as Jasper fucked him. 

 

 

 

                      Jasper hummed softly, rubbing Micah's tense side soothingly, watching as his cock forced Micah's ass open. "So tight!" Jasper growled, hips slamming against Micah's harder. Micah's stretched out ring was red from the constant abuse, his perfect ass cheeks turning a bright red. Reaching beneath the bench, he tugged teasingly on one of the nipple clamps, enjoying the desperate pleas. 

 

 

 

 

                    Micah sobbed, cumming hard from Jasper's cock, screaming as he felt the simultaneous action of Jasper forcing his cock past Micah's tight ring, and the Alpha's teeth sinking into his neck. The omega whimpered as his body went involuntarily limp, his stomach swelling like a balloon. Unstrapping Micah from the bench, he sat at the desk across the room with Micah in his lap, his large hands stroking Micah's growing belly. Jasper hummed, pressing kisses to the new, bright red mark on The omegas neck.  
  


 

 

 

                         Hours passed until his cock was flaccid enough to pull out. Standing, his cock slipped out of the omega, leaving him gaping. Walking out into the hallway, the quiet omega now in his arms, he made his way to their bedroom. Once inside, he placed Micah on the bed beside Seron and Silfur, the two Omegas now heavily pregnant. Seron found it hard to get around now, and Silfur was pregnant with six, so he was bigger despite being a few months behind in his pregnancy. 

 

 

 

 

_**~time skip!~** _

 

 

 

                          Jasper hummed, Staring down at his pups. Seron had to transform into his spirit wolf with special permission from his dominant and birthed their pups, all boys. The new mother and his babies lay on a separate bed That Jasper had brought into the room, watching intently as Micah presented his cunt to Jasper, his large belly protruding from his midsection, his newly formed breasts leaking profusely.

 

 

 

                       Silfur sat on their left as to not block the view, one tiny hand rubbing Micah's clit, the other pinching a nipple. Thrusting in roughly, his eyes closed as his omega screamed in pain. Opening his eyes, he looked down to see Micah's back arched as much as it could, his cunt wrapped tightly around Jasper's rock hard length. Reaching over, Silfur stuffed a gag in Micah's mouth, muffling the screams as Jasper began fucking him.

 

 

 

 

                            His eyes were trained on Micah's cunt, watching as it was forced open with each thrust, the folds steadily turning pink. The bed rocked against the wall, the plaster cracking as Micah sobbed beneath him. Micah's tits sprayed the delicious white substance, Silfur taking one breast into his mouth, beginning to suck fiercely. Micah fisted the bedsheets, tears falling from his eyes as he came repeatedly on his Alpha's cock. His body trembled, his cunt spasming as Jasper forced his knot into Micah, locking them together. Giving a relieved sigh, eyes closing in bliss as he pumped his cum into his pregnant omega, he reached up and began massaging Micah's other tit.

 

 

 

                  Once his knot deflated, he pulled out of Micah and pulled the sobbing omega into his arms. Over the last few months, he'd learned that Micah was more sensitive than the others, and had come to embrace it. Kissing his omega's goodnight, he closed his eyes and drifted off into slumber.


	4. His Elven Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A treaty with the elves gives Jasper a new mate to impregnate.

_**~3rd pov~** _

 

 

 

 

                                Signing on the dotted line, Jasper passed the new treaty off to his beta, Samuel, who exited the room in a hurry. Jasper then turned his eyes on Duvaindir, the submissive elf prince. The elf was short, ethereal cerulean eyes trained on the floor, his pale skin glowing in the moonlight, his long snow-white hair looking softer than silk. "Come here," Jasper commanded, watching as the small elf prince flinched before walking towards him. 

 

 

 

                 Duvaindir squeaked as his soon to be dominant picked him up and walked over, lying him gently on the bed. "I'll be as gentle as I can. I know you elves aren't as durable as the omegas of my kind." he murmured, stripping them both of their clothes. Lying on his back beneath the behemoth of a man, Duvaindir spread his legs, revealing his cunt, readying himself for the inevitable. Soon, his virginity would be taken from him, and his womb would be carrying his Dominants baby. 

 

 

 

 

 

                    Gripping the base of his cock, he placed the head at the entrance of Duvaindir's cunt. "Relax, or it's going to hurt worse than it should," Jasper advised, watching as the small elf forced himself to relax, his body falling limp beneath his dominant. Duvaindir's breath hitched as Jasper began pushing his cock in, his cunt struggling to accept the large intrusion. The head of Jasper's cock popped in with a lewd sound, a pained gasp escaping from the small body beneath him. Tears slipped from Duvaindir's eyes as Jasper forced his cock into his cunt.

 

 

 

 

                      Forcing the rest of his cock into Duvaindir, bottoming out quickly, he finally stopped. Duvaindir gripped the sheets, sobbing softly. "Shhh..." Jasper murmured, eyes trained on Duvaindir's lower abdomen. There was a considerable bulge there, the shape of Jasper's cock prominent. He placed a large hand there, putting some pressure on the strained skin. His new mate let out a strained cry, sobbing harder. Gripping Duvaindir's hips in a vice-like grip, he pulled out, only to thrust back in, knocking the breath out of the small elf. 

 

 

 

 

                         Duvaindir cried, tears falling from his eyes as his dominant began pistoning his hips, the huge cock repeatedly forcing Duvaindir's small cunt to open, straining around the thick girth of his dominant. The headboard slammed against the wall, broken little sobs escaping Duvaindir. "Alpha, please!" he sobbed, not sure if he was begging the behemoth of a man to stop or keep going. Feeling his knot beginning to swell, Jasper thrust a few more times before stopping, pushing his knot into the tiny elf, eliciting a scream from his new mate.

 

 

 

               Leaning down, he sunk his teeth into Duvaindir's neck, sealing the bond between them as the elf's belly began swelling to accommodate the vast amount of cum being pumped into him.


End file.
